1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to air directing assemblies, and more particularly, to air directing assemblies for beekeeping smoker assemblies or the like.
2. Background Art
In general, when a user is inspecting an insect hive (e.g., honeybee hive), the user may first desire to provide smoke (e.g., via a smoker assembly) to the insects (e.g., bees) before opening the hive. However, the fire in some smoker assemblies can go out if the bellows/pumps of the smoker assemblies are not continuously pumped. In general, if not enough smoke is produced or provided (e.g., by the smoker assembly), then the honeybees or insects can become agitated.
Thus, an interest exists for improved air directing assemblies for beekeeping smoker assemblies or the like, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.